


The Pulse of the Stars

by BluesMirage



Series: Love Is the Pulse of the Stars [1]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mobile Suit Z Gundam : A New Translation, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: U.C.0088年3月，阿姆罗决定前往宇宙寻找失踪的库瓦特罗•巴吉纳……





	The Pulse of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Arp273的前篇  
> >剧场版Z线接续，大量脑补杜撰成分  
> >我流腻味恋爱剧，无脑腻歪齁人  
> >逻辑基本都合，角色基本走形，试毒还请谨慎

>>>

厚重的玻璃杯被放在眼前的条木纹桌面上。酒液冒着细小气泡微微荡漾，丝缕光波影绰绰地洒落。

“那位客人请的。”侍者脸上有隐不去的喜色，像是十分荣幸能做这次牵线人。

于是阿姆罗•雷稍抬头望向对方的手势所指，有些诧异地挑起眉。他多少了解了侍者那点奇怪的荣誉感，大约是因为委托搭讪的顾客是位足够惹眼的高挑俊美的男人。

布莱特不久前的联络里还担忧地说过失踪的家伙，正没事人一样从吧台前对他举杯致意。

阿姆罗端起酒杯，也不急切，缓步过去大大方方往笑容带着奇妙兴味的金发男人身边位置上坐下，好整以暇地整了整衬衫的领子。

来到宇宙后他并没有如以前想象中那般被煎熬，倒是身心似乎都获得了崭新的轻松感。阿姆罗觉得自己应该是“回来”了。独自沉思时偶有过听到拉拉的声音，那并不可怕，带着有些哀伤的温柔。他自然而然开始思忖一些从前难以直面的事实，比如自己和某红色家伙之间纠缠不清的关联与引力。

这个深夜，他在并不熟悉的殖民卫星中突然起了走进陌生酒吧的念头，是被对方的存在所吸引也说不定。

夏亚•阿兹纳布尔倚着吧台向他转过身体，金发在酒吧半暗的暖调灯光里有种软绒绒的质感，墨镜挂在浅色风衣胸前口袋边沿。男人清浅的蓝瞳比记忆中更为灼热地盯着他，像要用视线把他拓印下来。

“这位先生，我们见过吗？”看着一副型男派头的前宿敌，阿姆罗心下有些好笑的同时没忍住找起了茬。他偏过头，举杯轻轻和对方碰了一下，给人以温柔感的一双下垂眼配合示好的口调弯起弧度，完全是面对陌生人搭讪的文静大男孩模样。

阿姆罗放下酒杯，等着男人对自己演技的反应，却没想到自己即将被卷进对方的步调里。夏亚在碰杯后垂下了眼帘，慢条斯理地啜饮了一口，接着猛然前倾身体，揪起他的领子不容拒绝地吻了上来。

一时惊得有些愣住的阿姆罗被迫渡了口辛辣的烈酒。被蛮横异常的吻法搅乱的气息，勉强咽下酒液的喉咙火燎似的灼热感，交织的刺激令他的泪水几欲溢出。

“…咳、咳……夏亚…！”总算找到空隙扳开对方的脸，此时此地又怕暴露彼此的身份，阿姆罗只能维持着暧昧的距离贴到男人耳边小声责斥，“唔…你到底……”

没提防对方另一只手往腰间环上，阿姆罗没说完一句已被夺去了整个身体的重心。夏亚顺势把他搂近，埋首他的颈侧。

“一直…想见你……”

有点含混断续的呢喃，恰好表明男人的醉意却不免太过刻意。

不知是不是咽下的酒发作了后劲，阿姆罗觉得一阵飘摇不定的迷蒙感浮在思绪里。夏亚的唇在他颈间皮肤上游移摩挲，撩拨起的热气直往脸颊上蔓延。这家伙在说些什么胡话？想见…他？

夏亚感到自己的发尾被拽住，抬眼见到自己的宿敌面颊潮红地抿紧唇微蹙了眉，睁大着泪光朦胧的双眼应该是正试图进行一次瞪视。阿姆罗的虹膜是与他孑然不同的浓郁蔚蓝，盛入星海般深邃温柔。

在废墟中白刃相向时，夏亚就察觉到自己凝望那双眼瞳的焦灼——或许是更早，在中立卫星巧遇那个过于青涩的联邦兵士时种子就孕育了雏形。之后这份心思随着一年战争的结束被埋进深处，却扎下根系。而在奥古与卡拉巴的立场上阔别七年的重逢，并肩战斗的时光，那微妙的的意识如逢甘霖，于心底无法抑制地骚动蔓生。

重返宇宙带来的再次分别，并未如前那样令它们安静。被唤醒的执念是破土的菟丝子，纠缠着夏亚的许多浅眠之夜，纺织综错的欲望。

湿润的蔚蓝现在近在咫尺，璀璨通透，是最高枝梢上存在即引诱的美妙果实。夏亚顺应溢出的心思靠上前，吻过青年因讶异而颤抖的焦糖色眼睫，唇间尝到咸涩的水渍。

“稍微享乐一下如何，阿姆罗？”仗着体格差异，夏亚在低语间把对方又往怀里圈了圈。

阿姆罗想自己可以数清这家伙的睫毛。它们是稍浅的金色，细密纤长，倒影映在下方明亮的湛青里。

“深夜的酒馆就是会发生这种事的地方呢。”

说到“这种事”时，夏亚富有余裕感地微笑起来，再度贴近青年的唇而停在若即若离的位置。

“要来我的住处吗？”

从感到对方没有认真试图挣脱自己的手臂时，夏亚就几乎震颤于内心的狂喜，某些感情至少并非单向这点就此被确认。

他不需要阿姆罗对自己同样程度的渴望，只希望不被拒绝，期盼对方能了解这些也许很久前就过界了变质了的庞大执念，能允许其中无法忽视的情欲。

“好啊。”臂弯间的人伸手搂过夏亚颈后，舒展开困顿神情的同时把那一点试探的距离抹消，舌尖轻掠过他唇间缝隙，温声细语。

“那么，请带路吧。”

/

只是紧邻酒吧的巷道往里数到三的公寓楼，这点距离已经把夏亚的耐心消磨见底。衣物摩擦声盖过防盗锁弹上的金属音，阿姆罗背靠上玄关的墙壁，再度陷落于满溢潮湿酒气的深吻。他紧抓住那件米色风衣的衣领，任由夏亚夺走自己口中的空气。

挤压过黏膜的湿热充斥每次呼吸，情欲是身体内部涨潮的暗涛，被更深处粘稠滚烫的岩浆加热升温。他们感到彼此的邀请与配合，确认对方的每个瞬间对肌肤之亲的渴望就增加一分。

“呼……夏亚…”分开的间隙里阿姆罗轻喘着开口，勾起的嘴角装饰着轻快无恶意的嘲弄，“…刚重逢不到三十分钟，就两次想杀了我？用半杯威士忌和吻？”

“…或者接下来我们该试试用别的。”金发男人贴着他的耳鬓低语，身体紧密地贴合上来。隔着布料阿姆罗也能感觉到，某个硬挺的热源正微微陷进自己下腹与大腿根之间的柔软部分。

阿姆罗的手从风衣领口向下探进夏亚的前襟里侧，手指拂过琴键般沿皮带边缘摸向腰际。一声枪栓的轻响后，冷硬触感贴上夏亚的眉心。小巧乌亮的枪口被指在那处阿姆罗亲手赠予的旧伤，而后者的手指毫不迟疑地扣下了扳机。

“是把好枪。”

掂了掂这把从对方内襟摸过来的空枪，阿姆罗和着笑意翕动唇瓣。随即枪管滑下一道弧线，落在夏亚心口，肉体中生命高昂的鼓动透过金属将切实热度染上阿姆罗的指尖。那双漾着柔波的蔚蓝看进夏亚微微瞪大的青瞳，稍抬起的大腿的饱满肉感透过牛仔裤挤压着男人已勃发的欲望。

这边也是，阿姆罗促狭地眨眨眼，用气声说。

夏亚握紧那只相比自己细瘦得多的手腕，侧首亲吻过阿姆罗扣在枪柄上的指节，舔舐指缝间隙中汗湿嫩薄的皮肤。另一只手从夹克外套的下摆潜进去，轻重不定地捏按那片平坦紧实的小腹，引出对方发颤吐息中细小的轻吟。

那把枪落到了地上，没人在意它滚进了哪片阴影，而后玄关至卧室的一路散落下凌乱的衣物。

他们倒在逸散清淡芳香剂气味的赤色绒毯里，手臂攀附彼此的身体。夏亚贴上对方被吻染红了几分的唇，于唇角轻咬打断那句对自己床铺装饰品味的笑话。

夏亚一寸寸抚过阿姆罗敞开的衬衫底下作为战士略显单薄但结实柔韧的腰，被东亚血统赋予了蜂蜜牛奶色泽的肌肤在他扭开的床头灯下泛起些微柔润明度，令他用了几次吞咽缓解喉间的发紧感。

阿姆罗像期待爱抚的猫般顺从地在男人俯身时扬起下颌，将致命弱点坦露在过去的死敌眼前。轮廓线拉长的脖颈被细密的吻绘上散布的淡红，夏亚反复于一处啜吸着令落在颈窝的一枚艳丽绽开，似昭示主权的标记。发泄过了领地意识，他转而咬住青年的喉结，鼻间浸盈着对方的气息，蛊惑着夏亚全身心融入涌动的兴奋里。

“…嗯…、疼…。”

阿姆罗带着软糯的鼻音咕哝，被人以牙齿嵌入喉咙表面带来命悬一线的危机感令他脊背发麻。夏亚温柔地啃咬着那一小块细软的皮肉，有时稍过用力让阿姆罗产生要被一匹优雅进食的狼就此一口口吞食的错觉。

“…夏亚。”

“抱歉…”

夏亚舔了舔自己留下的暗色齿痕，抬头在对方耳垂旁为抚慰那声呼唤中的不安覆上仅是轻触的吻。侵占欲燃烧过盛地在他心底不断爆裂作响，不愿情热造成伤害的思虑化作理性的枷锁，抑制住他更乱暴地对待向自己温顺敞开身体的青年的冲动。

他抚上阿姆罗丰柔的大腿，修长手指伸开按压进极富弹性的细腻。夏亚在触感美好的内侧流连片刻，扯下那条勾勒出胯骨与侧臀线条的贴身下着，握住已充血扬起的器官上下摩挲着爱抚。青年的阴茎早已湿润的顶端很快溢出小股汁液，沿着茎身流下来染湿夏亚的手指，在套弄揉捏间发出咕啾咕啾的粘腻声音。

“嗯…啊、…哈啊……在笑什么…？…”

阿姆罗急促喘息着揪住身下的被单，即便意识开始散乱、视野水雾弥漫，他也没忽略金发男人唇边掠过的愉悦。或者他并不是看到而是单纯感觉到了夏亚的那丝情绪，面对这个男人时阿姆罗的直觉总是不由自主地过度积极敏锐，无论过去的战斗中还是此刻的温存中。柔软鬈曲的赤褐色发缕浸润了汗水贴在阿姆罗的脸颊，敏感的器官被他人仔细抚慰的快感让他的身体战栗而迅速发热。

“阿姆罗对我这么有感觉，这样很好。”俯视着青年迷乱于与自己交缠的欲情的姿态，微妙的征服成就感让夏亚不禁加深了笑容。阿姆罗的身体为他的触碰而颤抖，肌肤薄弱处泛起淡淡的红色，属于他的颜色。

夏亚俯身咬住身下人胸口一侧凸起，用舌尖戳弄摩擦着乳尖的小凹陷。阿姆罗发出短促的低声悲鸣，腰肢弹起的同时弯曲上身想逃离陌生的刺激，却被夏亚在阴茎底部一握，只得发抖着加重了喘息瘫软下来。略有颗粒感的舌面在从未被开发过的乳尖嫩肉上反复磨蹭，顶着被唾液沾湿的红肿肉粒压进淡色乳晕里，阿姆罗的肩背像被电流刺入内部般不断震动，吐息混杂甘甜的颤音。

惯于操纵机械的手总会在指腹掌边带着层细薄的茧，前吉翁王牌驾驶员的手自然也是一样。这种触感清晰地在阿姆罗性器顶端的浅沟和铃口来回，不时增大力度。阿姆罗在绵长的呻吟间禁不住断续啜泣着，挺起掠过一阵大幅度痉挛的身体，在发白的视野里攥紧掌心湿黏揉皱的布料。浊液洒在他收紧而更显出漂亮精实线条的腰腹肌理上，甚至飞溅到胸前。

“积累了很多？”夏亚托着身下人曲线漂亮的小腿把那双还震颤着的腿分开架到自己腰两侧，又用指尖刮取那些浓稠体液涂抹到即将迎接他欲望的入口，“欧姆拉上不是有那位热衷安慰你的女士在吗？”

“哈、托某人的福，贝尔说‘你太过在意那个男人了！’之后就放弃我了……”阿姆罗话语带笑，眼角渗出的泪液淌出蜿蜒湿痕斜落进发际，“变得很冷漠呢……”

“被甩了呀。”

“根本不是那么回事。”阿姆罗抬起右膝往夏亚腰间送上一记撞击，绵软的力度让这变得更像是一次把对方带向自己身体的引诱，“…被贝尔接近的时候确实有点温暖依存…不过、对于恋人关系我是会慎重考虑是否建立的…”

“真是狡猾的说法，阿姆罗。”

夏亚向紧致干燥的内部推进了一根手指，借着精液的润滑慢慢转动，“那现在对我的事，是怎么考虑的？”

“嗯、…什么也……唔…”在全然陌生的被侵入感中努力放松身体的阿姆罗几乎呜咽起来，断断续续地回答着，更多泪水积蓄在艳红的眼尾，“…在酒吧里……突然被你抱住的时候、‘夏亚的话怎样都好了’这么想着……”

“……”因为来自对方突然的称得上是告白的话夏亚失语了片刻，发出小小的叹息，心里的火堆柔和地摇曳起来，“那样…不就是没有慎重地考虑过？”

“…哈啊…今天之前已经…很多次想过夏亚的事情了……”

手指增加到复数和深入撑开肠肉的动作让穴口一下缩紧，阿姆罗咬着下唇，稍微侧身用自己的手配合着掰开臀肉，让侵入者占据得更深。

得到的如同爱语的讯息和身下人这副淫靡姿态是浓烈的催情剂，夏亚再度用接吻吞掉对方剩余的话音，在阿姆罗嗯嗯唔唔的软糯闷哼中送进第三支手指。被充分翻弄的滑腻肠壁已经开始习惯，柔软地吸附夏亚的指节，在模仿交合的抽插里激起律动。

“嗯…可以了……”青年难耐地扭动着腰挣脱了亲吻，湿润的眼瞳视线紧追着金发男人的脸，“进来。”

夏亚似乎听见胸腔中长久蔓生的存在之间开出花朵的声音。终于得到了，属于他的——

将隐忍已久的坚挺缓缓送进去，夏亚吻着对方的鼻尖反复呢喃七年间刻在心底的名字。被呼唤的人紧闭起眼睛像在抗拒什么，却又催促般伸过小腿勾上了他的腰。

夏亚埋首蹭着对方微汗染湿的胸口，一点点撑开窄小内腔，将勉强适应了他尺寸的人从脆弱的内部侵占到深处。他开始动作时那双湿漉漉的蔚蓝眼瞳猛地睁开涣散了焦点，阿姆罗稚嫩于实际的清润嗓音呻吟起来破碎湿软又甘甜，在情事里混入虚幻的背德气氛。

身体契合的巨大满足是由脊髓窜起驰走过每条神经的电流，夏亚感受着欲望之刃深没入愈加热情收缩起来的泥泞肉壁间，近乎被焦渴感支配，不容许对方保有余裕般急切冲撞着脆弱的内壁。情感和思念不受控地在快感间彼此交织，卷挟其中的理智徒然迷走。

夏亚握紧对方完全虚了力气的腰，有点惊讶自己还有心思去想这个人的腰不止看起来细，握起来的确细瘦而紧实。薄弱的结合处周围磨得发红，前端破开密合柔软带来灼伤般的高热让紧包性器的柔嫩肠壁不住痉挛，内里用以润滑的精液被挤压搅成乳白泡沫，在他眼前和着肉刃的抽插被带出来。

结合的快感盖过生涩异样感时阿姆罗的意识和视野就都向模糊闪烁的雾气中滑落下去，脊背在侵入者偶然研磨到敏感点的顶撞下战栗弓起，NT之间的感应此时是更糟糕地把他推陷入混乱信号沼泽的黑手。他渴求安定感地将手伸向上方去摸索夏亚的脸，挂在对方腰上的腿早就滑落到两侧，足趾在过分强烈的快感袭击中紧绷着蜷缩，将赤红色绒毯扯得凌乱不堪。

“留下来吧，阿姆罗。”夏亚腾出手叠握在对方贴住他脸侧的手上，从他额角渗出的汗水有些流进指缝间，多余的滴落下去散开在阿姆罗已经湿透的脸颊，“留在我身边。”

笼罩在他阴影里的人没有回答他，也许都没有听见这句近乎请求的诉说。夏亚移动视线记下面前自己渴望太久甚至曾梦见近似概念的景象。阿姆罗的身躯因为他开始专注于敏感点的发狠的抽插颤抖得更加剧烈，皮肤在情潮中透出的粉色上覆着汗水的粘腻光泽，柔韧的腰软软地为了迎合他的性器楔入体内而弯折。

那片起落着的胸口只一侧显著着被疼爱的痕迹。意识到这个的夏亚埋头含住之前冷落的另一边，用舌头绕着画圈拨弄，加上力度吮吸，再用上牙齿挤压几下才放开。阿姆罗呻吟中的哭腔高昂了些，抬起的手由夏亚的脸侧滑向后方些许，抓住那些漂亮金发的末端。

稍偏过头夏亚就看得到阿姆罗右臂接近肩部那里属于过去的伤痕，穿透上臂肌肉弧线两侧的锐器刺伤，是他在那次让他们邂逅的战争里留下的刻印。

那时的试探后不该失手的，夏亚想，他早应该不计代价不择手段把心向的白色恶魔从任何人那里抢过来，哪怕当时他以为的“任何人”是自己的妹妹。

夏亚吻着那个发白的伤疤，用舌尖描绘它边缘的轮廓，同时将阴茎往阿姆罗湿软的体内力度实在地顶得更深。

阿姆罗清晰地抽泣出声，面颊上湿痕里又添了几道泪水，恍惚昏沉的意识一下炸开一团闪烁的明亮乱线。他收紧指尖在夏亚的后颈划出几道浅创，颤颤地吸着气，往小腹上滴下黏液的性器跳动着汩汩流溢出白浊。

剧烈地紧绞住侵入物的湿热让夏亚自下腹到脊背窜过一阵激灵，他扣着阿姆罗已经被紧握出指痕的腰，把精液注入对方到不住颤抖紧缩着的体内。

他没有给阿姆罗足够缓和时间，简单地温存片刻后就无理地要求了第二次。

再之后是阿姆罗已经意识朦胧无法拒绝的第三次。

“留下来吧。”

时钟显示着凌晨后第二个时刻。一片糟乱的床铺中间，夏亚轻拥住过昏睡过去的青年，吻着那双唇的角落低语。

他不会再收手了。

/

—END—


End file.
